


The Haze of Time Recalled - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23845">The Haze of Time Recalled</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haze of Time Recalled - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> For 2008 clexmas, touchstoneaf supplied me with the song for inspiration.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[The Haze of Time Recalled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23845)**


End file.
